


Just A Friend (Not)

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Adrinette is adorable, Adrien is oblivious and Alya has had enough.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/179237955106/just-a-friend-not
> 
> Was inspired by this post: https://ariadusts-draws.tumblr.com/post/179223344744/this-was-supposed-to-be-a-crossover-with-the

“Hey, Adrien,” Marinette waved him over to where she was hiding behind the stairs, “I finished that birthday card for Nino for you.”

Adrien took the blue envelope in her hands. Inside was a specially tailored birthday card for Adrien’s DJ best friend styled to look like a turntable. The little records on the paper turntable even spun!

“Marinette, this is perfect!” Adrien couldn’t help gushing, “Thank you so much for making it. I’m not that good at this kind of stuff.”

“It was nothing. I hope Nino likes it.” She shrugged.

“He will, I’m sure of it.” Adrien slipped the birthday card into his bag for safekeeping. “Really though, thank you. If I’ve said it once I’ve said it a thousand times, you are super talented, Marinette.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” her cheeks tinted pink under the compliment.

“Can I pay you back for making it? I know how busy you are being student council president and it probably cut into your exam studying time.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no!” she turned even pinker, “It was just a card. It didn’t take me any time at all and I was happy to do it. Nino is a good friend and he deserves a great birthday card.”

“I want to. Let me treat you to lunch today, get you an ice cream at least.”

“Well–that is–I um–sure!” her nervous stammering came creeping back in.

“Great! There’s this nice little cafe not too far from here that I’ve been wanting to go to unless you already have a place you’d like to go to then we can go there.”

“Wherever you pick is fine. I’m sure you’ll be perfect. IT will be perfect! Wherever you pick will be perfect…good…fine…” Adrien tried not to chuckle at her flustering. After getting to know her more he was becoming more and more endeared to her nervous little tics.

“Great. Wanna walk to class with me?” Adrien offered.

“Sure,” Marinette squeaked earning another smile from him.

Classes passed by quickly and Adrien waited by the door for Marinette so they could head to lunch. They walked for a bit in companionable silence until they made it to the cafe Adrien had suggested. There were a few people sitting on the outside terrace to enjoy the last warm rays of summer before autumn blew through to chill the city.

“Everything looks so good,” Adrien looked over the menu, “Do you know what you’re gonna get, Marinette?”

“I um, I’m not sure, it all looks yummy.” she tried to hide her blushing face behind the menu.

The waiter came by again for their order. Adrien settled on the sundried tomato tartlets and Marinette got a soy and citrus soba noodle salad. He was practically salivating by the time the food arrived. Just as he thought it was heavenly. Not as good as the goodies Marinette usually brings into class but what could beat her families macarons?

He glanced over at Marinette who was slurping her noodles happily. “I’m guessing it’s good?”

She nodded as her mouth was full. Swallowing what she had she gave him a more defined smile. “Yep, how are your tartlets?”

“To die for,” he picked one up, “Here try one.”

Marinette looked between him and the outstretched food in front of her face. “Go on, take a bite, I don’t mind.”

Hesitantly she took a bite of the food, her face flushed as red as the tomato she was eating. “You-You’re right, these are really good.” She fidgeted with her napkin, “Did you um…did you wanna try some of my noodles?”

“Sure.”

Marinette twined some round her fork and held it out to him. He took a bite straight off the fork and let out a little hum of satisfaction. “Those are pretty tasty. I can’t decide which dish I like more.”

Marinette could only stare as she continued to hold the now empty fork in midair. Adrien slowly started to realize Marinette had meant for him to take the fork when she held it out to him. “I’m so sorry!” he blurted out when she finally dropped the fork back on the table, “I wasn’t thinking. Here take my fork. I haven’t used it yet.”

“T-Thanks,” she fumbled for the fork almost dropping it on the ground.

After they finished eating Adrien paid for the meal and they walked back to school. A sprinkle of rain was starting to come down forcing the two under the collapsable umbrella in Adrien’s bag. It wasn’t big enough for the both of them to walk under it together without someone getting bumped back into the rain. Adrien settled for nestling his free arm around Marinette’s shoulders so they could both squeeze in until they got back to the school.

Walking into class again after break it took Adrien a moment to realize he still had his arm around Marinette and let her go so she could take her seat. Immediately upon sitting down he registered the excited whispering going on between the girls behind him but couldn’t make out what they were talking about.

At the end of class everyone started to pack up to head home. The rain had stopped by now and warm sunshine illuminated the classroom once again. There was still some time before he was expected home. Maybe he could head to the library and get some studying done before heading back.

“Hold it right there blondie,” Alya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into an empty classroom. Nino followed behind them closing and locking the door.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, “And why did it have to involve stretching out the collar of my favorite shirt?”

“I want the truth, Agreste.” Alya tapped her foot, “Because I’ve seen the way you act around her and I need to know if there is something going on between you and my best friend.”

“I’m sorry, what are we talking about? What’s going on between who?” Adrien looked to Nino but he gave no answer but a deep sigh.

“You and Marinette.” Alya ununciated, “What is your deal? Do you like her?”

“Of course I like Marinette. What’s not to like? She can get nervous easily but even that’s not as bad as it used to be.” Adrien wasn’t sure why he was being questioned about his opinion on Marinette. He adored Marinette. She was sweet and kind and incredibly talented. Most everyone in class liked her. What did it matter what he thought?

“Yes, we all know you like Marinette but how do you like her?”

“She’s a good friend, what else do you need to know?”

Two very long groans were Adrien’s response.

“What?”

“But–you and Marinette–how are–Nino?” Alya turned to him, “You take it from here. I need a moment.”

“Nino?”

“Listen Adrien, you’re among friends here.” Nino approached him, “You can tell us if you have a crush on Marinette.”

“What?! Oh no, she’s just a friend.”

“Dude…” Nino sighed once more. “Alya and I saw you at the cafe with her and don’t think no one noticed you two walking into class this afternoon.”

“What about it? I can’t take a friend out for lunch without others thinking I have a crush on her?” Adrien couldn’t figure out why he was getting so defensive about this. Marinette was great but his heart belonged to Ladybug.

“You were feeding each other like a couple of love sick rom com characters!” Alya snapped, “You came back from break with your arm around her! What else are we supposed to think?”

“It was a bite of food and I only had my arm around her because we had trouble fitting under the umbrella. I’ll admit I forgot to let go after we were out of the rain but I put my arm around Nino all the time while we walk. What’s so different here?”

“It’s not just today,” Nino said, “You’re always doing and saying stuff around Marinette that doesn’t sound too friendship like. Pretty much everyone in class thinks you have a crush on her.”

“No. Marinette is just a friend.”

“Getting heart eyes every time she walks through the door is not how ‘just-a-friend’ works!” Alya looked like she was about ready to burst into flame. “How much does that have to be drilled into your head before you get it?”

“Alya–”

“Do not stop me, Lahiffe!” Alya pointed at Nino, “The boy needs to learn!”

She pushed Adrien in front of the blackboard. “We’re gonna get this through your head if it takes all day. I want you to write: This is not how ‘just a friend’ works, until you understand it.”

“This seems really unnecessary. Can I please head back to the library before I have to go home?”

“Nope. This is more important than homework.” she shoved a piece of chalk in his hand, “Now write.”

Knowing better than to defy the fiery blogger Adrien proceeded to write the line he was given over and over. This was so ridiculous. Marinette really is just a friend. He likes her as a friend and that was it. Sure he maybe got a little closer than he should have but he would work on that.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

He complimented her a lot but what good friend wouldn’t? Marinette really is talented and as a friend he should be allowed and encouraged to tell her so. There was nothing wrong with that.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

Also, yes, Adrien will admit Marinette is more than just talented. She’s caring, helpful, brave, clever, optimistic, pretty…

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

Pretty? Where did that come from? Well okay, there was no use in denying that Marinette is a pretty girl. Heck, she is down right adorable most of the time. With her cute little pigtails and wide baby blue eyes, those tiny freckles splattered against her nose and cheeks. There was a reason that a bunch of other boys in class admitted to having crushes on her.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

The more he thought about it the more he realized he actually liked her flusterings. They were pretty cute when they weren’t making her fall over.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

She’s also always looking for the good in others. That’s the optimist in her shining through. How couldn’t he like someone like her? She wasn’t perfect but she was as close as it could possibly get. All he wanted was to spend time with her. Lately he was looking for more excuses to spend time with her even. To be close to her…

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

Marinette…she really is something special.

_This is not how ‘just a fr_

Oh…oh no…


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, study date, and so much blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/179917527931/just-a-friend-not-pt-2

“Adrien? Adrien, you still with us?” Nino asked but Adrien was trapped in his own thoughts.

Adrien could only stare at the blackboard as the revelation washed over him. Adrien Agreste had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As much as his heart belonged to Ladybug there was no denying how he felt about his fashionista friend. She was pretty and talented and optimistic and passionate and kind and brave and adorable. There was a lot about her to like and Adrien realized he really liked her. Liked her more than someone who was just a friend should.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

No. Showering her with compliments, feeding her food, and holding her close while they walked was not merely friendly. It all seemed so innocent before Alya and Nino had forced him to face the truth he was blinded to.

“Alya, I think you broke him.”

“I’ll fix him,” Alya hopped off the desk she was sitting on and crossed over to Adrien. She snapped her fingers in front of his face finally breaking him from the thoughts reeling through his head.

“Sorry, I kinda zoned out there…” Adrien apologized. He kept glancing back at the blackboard.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

“You finally figure something out?” Alya asked with a mischievous smile.

“I um…I think…” His face was growing uncomfortably hot as all his perceived friendly gestures took on a whole new meaning. Why was he always invading her space like that? What normal person needs to lean in within an inch of someone’s face to ask for a macaron? What is wrong with him? Why does she have to be so cute!

“Adrien?”

“Would you look at the time. I need to get home before my dad sends out the entire police to find me.”

“The entire police?”

“The entire police, Nino!” Adrien was still reeling and sensible grammar was not a priority at the moment.

“It’s only been fifteen minutes–”

“Sorry! Gotta go! See you tomorrow at the party!” Adrien was out the door and booking it down the stairs.

“You can’t run from the truth, Agreste!” Alya shouted after him.

He can try though!

Once outside he noted that the Gorilla had yet to show up. He could walk home but then that would start a whole lecture he didn’t want to hear repeated. He couldn’t stay at the school either for obvious reasons. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

“Hey Adrien,”

Adrien jumped about a foot in the air. Behind him was the very girl he had been unable to stop thinking about since exactly fifteen minutes ago.

“Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Marinette pulled more into herself.

“No you didn’t–I was just–I wasn’t–” Adrien cleared his throat before trying to speak again. “What’s up?”

“I saw you bolt outside and wondered if something was wrong.”

She’s so caring it hurts.

“Nope. Nothing wrong. Nothing at all.”

“Are you sure? I heard Alya shouting too so I thought that maybe she had said something upsetting.”

“Unrelated shouting I assure you.” A dirty lie. It felt gross to lie to Marinette but it was better than the alternative.

Why yes, Marinette, Alya was shouting at him because he realized just minutes ago that he had very real, very confusing feelings towards you. Not some other Marinette. You Marinette Dupain-Cheng with your baby blue eyes and that criminally adorable smile.

“Okay…” she didn’t seem too sure but didn’t press the matter. “What are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for my ride to show up I guess.”

“Ah,” she nodded, “Have somewhere important to be?”

“Not today. My photoshoot got cancelled because of the rain so I actually have some free time. I was going to use it to study in the library but that got side railed real quick. I didn’t want to study at home though, it can get so quiet that it’s maddening.”

“Oh well um…” Marinette stared down at her feet, “If you wanted you could come over to my house. It’s not nearly as deafeningly quiet and I would like a study buddy. That is if you’re interested I completely understand if you would rather not. It was just an idea.”

“I’d love to.” the words were out of his mouth before he could think on them. Marinette snapped her head back up with a nervous but obviously pleased grin.

“Great! Good. It’ll be fun, as much fun as studying chemistry can be at least.”

“Hey, chemistry is extremely interesting.”

“Interesting doesn’t mean easy.” she sighed but perked up again almost immediately. “Shall we then?”

“Sure.” he walked next to her as they crossed the street to the bakery.

What was Adrien thinking saying he would study at Marinette’s house? He was expected home in ten minutes! He liked the idea of studying in her pastry scented house than at his own by far. But considering that he was now alarmingly aware of the crush he had on her made this terribly nerve wracking. He was still trying to sort out how he can be in love with Ladybug but still have feelings for Marinette at the moment. Being near said object of new affections for an extended period of time was only going to make focusing on anything other than his own tumultuous thoughts impossible.

Marinette said a quick hello to her parents before passing through the back of the bakery and up to the apartment. “Where would you rather study?” Marinette asked, “We can either study in the living room or my room.”

Your room! His heart screamed. “Living room is fine.”

“Alright, make yourself comfortable I’m going to go set some stuff down in my room.” she ascended the stairs to her room and Adrien felt like he could breathe again.

“Soooooo” a taunting voice crooned from his school bag, “You finally move on from Ladybug, huh?”

“It’s not like that.”

“I’d say it is. Your friends had you pegged.”

“Can we discuss this later or, even better, never.”

“I’m glad they got you to finally open your eyes. It was maddening having to watch you stumble around like a lovesick fool without realizing you were even in love with the girl.”

“Don’t you have some cheese to eat?”

The sound of Marinette coming back downstairs sent Plagg back into Adrien’s bag.

“Did you want anything?” Marinette asked as they set up on the couch. “Drink? Snack?”

“Water is fine.” Adrien sent a quick message to Nathalie telling her he was studying at a friend’s house and would be home later.

“There you are,” she handed him a bottle of water. “What did you want to start on?”

“I guess we can go over today’s lesson and go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They pulled out their notes and the homework they needed to complete. There was an entire cushion between where Adrien and Marinette sat but it still felt close. Every little thing Marinette did was cute. The way she stuck her tongue out while focusing and her little nose scrunch when she was thinking something through.

Stop! Stop staring at Marinette and do the homework!

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned, “I can’t make heads or tails of this.”

“What are you having trouble with?”

Marinette shifted to the empty cushion between them as she showed him the worksheet. She’s close. She’s really close. She smells like vanilla–oh crap she’s said something. He wasn’t paying attention. Now she’s staring at him with those big blue eyes. Say something!

“Huh?”

How articulate Adrien.

“Something on your mind?” Marinette asked, “You haven’t written anything down on the homework.”

Double crap.

“No. No. I’m fine.”

He was very much not fine because Marinette was giving him that caring and sympathetic smile once again and he could feel the warmth physically radiating off of her from how close she was sidled up next to him. This was the same girl that had turned as red as a cherry when he shared his food with her. How was it she was so relaxed around him now? This would not be as bad if they were both blushing nervous messes. At least Adrien wouldn’t feel alone and awkward on this couch and–darn it all she said something else and he missed it again!

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m not being a good study partner. I can’t seem to focus anywhere.”

“Do you wanna take a break?”

“No. I’ll be fine. What was it you were confused about?”

Focus on the homework. Chemistry. Science. You know this, Adrien! You can talk about this stuff all day. Should probably try to.

Miraculously Adrien was able to stop staring at Marinette long enough to get through the homework. She hadn’t moved from the space she nestled into right by his side. When he was done freaking out about that he got even more comfortable. Relaxing next to her and even urging closer still to explain something or look over what she had written down. It wasn’t just comfortable but felt natural. He didn’t want to leave it. Leave her.

“Thanks for helping me,” Marinette packed her stuff back in her bookbag, “I don’t think I would have understood half of what was going on without you explaining it.”

“It was nothing.”Adrien started to pack up too. The Gorilla was waiting outside the bakery to take Adrien home. “Thanks for inviting me over to study. Even if I wasn’t that helpful at the beginning.”

“You were plenty helpful.” she walked him to the door. “Now that we have our homework done we can enjoy the weekend and Nino’s birthday party tomorrow.”

“I can hardly wait.” Adrien paused in the doorway as a thought occurred to him. “Hey did you um…”

“Hm?”

“Did you wanna go to Nino’s party together?”

“As friends?”

“No–I mean yes! Yes, as friends! In a friendly purely platonic way we can carpool to Nino’s party tomorrow.”

Marinette chuckled slightly at his flustering but it didn’t have the same life as her laugh usually did. Something about the way she retreated more into herself, almost shrinking away from Adrien entirely, sent off alarm bells in his head. He’s making her uncomfortable. Not really even uncomfortable but she seemed almost sad. Sad because of him and his stupid running mouth.

He needed to do something to make her smile again.

“Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“You..You’re a really good dancer. I hope tomorrow we can dance together again.”

Her face lit up once more with a bright rush of red. “T-Thanks,” she tried to hide her grin behind her hands, “You–you’re good too. A good dancer. You’re a good dancer too. I can’t wait to dance with you again.”

There was the Marinette he knew.

“Me either.” He kissed her on the cheek in goodbye and headed downstairs and out to the car. It wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror that he noticed his own face was a lovely shade of scarlet that would put his Lady’s suit to shame. He kissed Marinette. He kissed Marinette!

He should not be freaking out about this as much as he was. He’s French for goodness sake! But still, he kissed her! He may have also asked her to be his date and secured a dance with her at Nino’s party.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

Nope. That was not how ‘just a friend’ worked.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is flustered, Marinette wants to help, and Plagg knows more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/180247462886/just-a-friend-not-pt-3

“Good evening, my lady,” Chat Noir landed on the roof, “I didn’t think you were coming out on patrol tonight.”

Marinette turned to her partner with a big smile. “I wasn’t but I finished all my work earlier.” She was also full of unbridled nervous energy that needed burned off.

“Far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth. You know I’m always happy to have you along.”

“I do.” they took off across the rooftops keeping an eye out for any trouble. Marinette was leaping by so fast that it felt like she was walking on air. It took her a minute to realize she had left her partner in the dust as a result.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up. “Tired tonight, chaton?”

“I’m afraid I’m not in the right mindset for patrolling tonight. Some stuff happened earlier today and it’s gotten me a tad confused.”

“Anything I can help with?”

He looked at her with those big sad kitten eyes and her heart started to melt. What could have possibly happened to her pun spewing partner that he was this out of it?

“Don’t worry yourself with it. I’ll figure it out later.” Chat assured her. Before she could call him on his bluff he changed the subject. “You on the other hand seem to have enough energy for the both of us. Something good happen or was finishing your work that motivating?”

Marinette blushed slightly thinking back on her day with Adrien. “I had a good day. Nothing you’d be interested in though.”

“What makes you think that? I’m interested in anything that makes my lady so happy.”

Marinette sighed as she gazed at her partner. She could lie to him. Tell him it was just a good day for vague happy reasons and not because she had went to lunch then had a study date with her crush that ended with a kiss. Then again if she was actually making headway with Adrien and it went somewhere then the next time Chat flirted with her she’d have to reject him again. Seeing as how he got all pouty on her anytime she snubbed his affections that didn’t seem a good idea. It was better to clear the air now.

“You remember that boy I said I’m in love with?” she said quietly.

Immediately Chat deflated. “Yeah?”

This isn’t fair! He needs to stop with the sad kitten eyes! Oh boy this was a mistake.

“Well…we pretty much spent the entire afternoon together and we have plans to hang out again tomorrow.”

“That…That’s great.”

“I told you you weren’t going to be interested.”

He was quiet for a long time. It went from normal processing silence to extremely awkward why-did-I-say-anything-in-the-first-place kind of silence. He definitely should have said something by now. Should she say something? He’s been staring off into the distance for a good five minutes straight. Did she break her partner? Please don’t be broken.

“Chat Noir?” she poked his shoulder.

That must have been the restart button because he snapped back into awareness and looked at her earnestly. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not upset about the whole other boy thing are you?”

“No.” Something changed in him. She couldn’t say what but he was calmer, more grounded.

“Excuse me for not believing that wholesale. You spaced out on me for a good while after I told you I was going on dates.”

“Apologies. I started thinking about something and let my thoughts run wild.” he sat down on the edge of the roof. Marinette went to join him as they stared out over the city. “I’m not upset about you going on dates with your crush. A part of me is actually kinda relieved to hear that you’re starting something.”

“Why is that?”

“Because there’s this girl that I have a huge crush on that I didn’t even realize I was crushing on her until this afternoon. I was so confused about how I could like two people at once and trying to figure out if one feeling trumped the other. Now, hearing you talk about the boy you like, well, it feels like the excuse I needed to let go and move on.”

“Let go?” Marinette couldn’t help the sad ache in her heart. Though she would never admit it she had always harbored a special place for Chat Noir in her heart. He isn’t just her partner but her friend and while he could irk her something fierce she never once wished he wasn’t around. A part of her always knew that under Adrien-free circumstances things between them may have been different. But this was not an Adrien-free world (thank goodness) and so while Chat had a spot in her heart the rest was completely Adrien’s.

“I’ll always love you as a friend, as a crush, and as my partner.” Chat laid a hand on top of hers. “But I know now that I can’t force you to feel something you don’t and I can’t keep pushing away how I obviously feel for someone else. I only hope that this doesn’t change anything between us.”

Marinette’s heart swelled with pride for her chaton. He was maturing. Being happy for her and understanding her side of things instead of giving her the cold shoulder and guilt tripping her. She was also glad to hear that he had someone of his own that he liked outside of her. Chat’s a great guy and he needed and deserved some proper attention and affection. If this girl hurts him though heads would roll.

She looked at him, her partner, and smiled. “Of course this doesn’t change anything. I’m happy for you. I hope for your sake that this girl you like can stomach all those puns, chaton.”

“Well I hope this boy you’re in love with can handle your painful attempts at pun making.”

“Painful?!” she gaped at him. “Excuse you but my puns are clever and hilarious.”

“You’re good at a great many things Ladybug but your puns are–how do I put this delicately–kinda obvious and not that humorous.”

Do not throw your partner across Paris. Do NOT throw your partner across Paris.

“You decide to let go of your crush on me and your immediate line of thought led you to insult my pun ability?”

“I say it because I care. You need to get punnier if this friendship is going to last.”

“You need to get faster if you leaving patrol with your tail attached is going to last.”

Slowly he started to inch away. “I sense I struck a nerve.”

“Insulting a girl’s pun prowess is no joking matter.”

“Ooh, you see, now that was a good one. Keep that up and you’ll catch up to me one day.”

“You are the biggest dork I have ever known and I have to live with myself.”

“And you’re never getting rid of me.”

“I would never want to.” she gave him a little scratch under his chin. They laughed for a moment before taking off over the roofs again. Marinette made as many puns as she could think of and Chat gave her scores out of ten for how good he thought they were. She never made it pass a six which seemed unfair but then again she was spouting off pretty cliche wordplay.

They wrapped up patrol and with a bow from Chat and another dumb but admittedly brilliant pun he leapt off into the night and Marinette returned home. She was glad things with her and Chat Noir had evened themselves out. Now that they had cleared the air she only had to worry about Nino’s party tomorrow and not making a fool of herself in front of Adrien.

*******

Adrien landed back in his house and de-transformed. Plagg zipped off for his cheese while Adrien headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed. This evening had not gone as he had expected. He was looking forward to having some time by himself to clear his head and think his whole Ladybug and Marinette feelings thing through but that went out the window when he saw his partner waiting at their usual meet up point.

Not that he wasn’t happy to see her. He was always happy to spend time with her but did curse that he seemed to keep getting his alone time pulled out from under him.

It turned out to be for the better in the long run. They talked and Adrien came to the conclusion that Ladybug was in love with someone else and he needed to accept that. This wasn’t a waiting game. He needed to do what was healthy and would guarantee that his friendship with both Ladybug and Marinette stayed intact. As hard as it was he let his Lady go. She was obviously immensely happy with this mystery boy and Adrien was growing more attached to Marinette with every bat of those baby blue eyes of hers.

He changed into his pajamas and nestled into bed. His mind was speeding by taking his sleep with it. After tossing and turning unable to turn his brain off for a full half hour he sighed in defeat and swung out of bed and turned on his computer. The multiple screens lit up with images from the Ladyblog.

He closed them all and pulled up his Instagram instead. There was a new post from surprise surprise: Marinette. It was a picture of an alarm clock flashing the late hour. _‘Dumb brain. I have stuff to do tomorrow! #letmesleep!’_

Adrien liked the photo and scrolled through the other posts on her profile. A lot of them were candid shots of her with friends or family. Others were of designs she was working on or delicious arrangements of the sweets in her parents’ bakery. He paused on a picture of her sitting on her rooftop terrace with the rising sun shining bright but not nearly as radiant as her smile.

Why did he have to have a crush on someone so freaking cute? It just wasn’t fair. How was he expected to function normally when she looked like that? How was he supposed to compare to her? She’s easily the most popular girl in school, she’s insanely talented, and rivals the courage of Ladybug herself. She is fourteen and has connections to Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Nadja Chamack, her world famous chef uncle. She was publicly recognized and praised by Adrien’s hard to please father as well as Chloe’s even harder to please mother! She designs half the clothes she wears and they look professionally made. She was stylish and cute and no doubt she was going to wear something amazing to Nino’s party tomorrow. It would probably be pink. She looks great in pink. This is so bad! He’s gonna look like a complete idiot tomorrow. Not to mention that he promised her a dance. What if he stepped on her feet? What if he got all sweaty? No one wants to dance with a clumsy idiot with sweaty hands that can’t look a girl in the eye because everytime he does he forgets how to speak properly.

Why did Alya and Nino have to make him confront his feelings? This would be so much easier if he had been allowed to stay oblivious.

“You okay, kid?” Plagg asked when he noticed his holder spiraling deeper into his anxiety.

“She’s so great, Plagg. How am I supposed to do anything?” Adrien muttered.

“You’re both a mess so I don’t think she’ll notice you floundering.”

“Shockingly, that doesn’t help me any.”

“What do you want me to say? You’re the one in love with a girl that already has a huge crush on you and is freaking out over whether you’re gonna screw it up before anything’s begun. Get some sleep and stop worrying about it.”

“You’re right.” Adrien slipped back under the covers of his bed, “I shouldn’t be–wait what?! Marinette has a crush on me? Plagg? How do you know that? Plagg! I know you’re not asleep! Plagg! PLAGG!”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet, fluff filled ending to this mini-fic. Hope you like it! So much smiling and blushing and awkward mutual pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/181277571326/just-a-friend-not-pt-4

“You can do this. It’s just a birthday party. You look great. You know exactly what you’re gonna say to Marinette. You planned for everything. You got this!”

“Kid.” Plagg appeared in the reflection of the mirror Adrien was staring into. “What are you doing?”

“Giving myself a pep talk.” Adrien checked his teeth for the fifth time to make sure there was nothing stuck between them. “I need this party to go well.”

“I’m telling you you’re overthinking this. She likes you. You could show up in your pajamas and fall on your face and she’d still want to dance with you.”

“You never did tell me how you know she has a crush on me.”

“Sometimes I get bored waiting in your bag so I eavesdrop on other people’s conversations.”

“That’s horrible!”

“Want to know what’s worse?” Plagg smirked.

“What?”

“You were worrying so much about having something stuck between those buck teeth of yours that you’re late in picking up your date.”

“What?!” Adrien scrambled for his phone. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He grabbed the kwami and sped out of the bathroom.

He ran out to the car and didn’t wait for the Gorilla to open the door for him before tearing it open and hopping in. They drove to Marinette’s house and again Adrien darted out and into the bakery at top speed. How could he be late! This was off to a brilliant start.

“Afternoon Adrien,” Marinette’s mom smiled at him, “You’re here to pick Marinette up for the party, right?”

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien nodded.

A moment later Marinette appeared from the back of the bakery and all the lines Adrien had practiced this morning erased themselves from his memory. She was wearing a striped mint green sundress with matching cardigan and hair ribbons. Her smile was bright and her blue eyes shining with glee.

“Wow,” he breathed her in, “You look wonderful.”

Her cheeks blushed fiercely only made worse by the soft awes from her parents watching nearby.

“T-Thank you,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “You look great too.”

“Thanks,” he tried to hide his own blushing face, “You um...to the party then?”

“Yes. Right. Let’s go.” she grabbed a box from her parents and followed Adrien out of the shop and into the car waiting outside.

They rode in silence for a bit before Adrien figured he should probably try saying something to the girl he was crushing on. “What’s in the box?” he pointed to the pastry box in her lap.

“Birthday cake. Nino requested his cake be a Dupain-Cheng specialty.” she popped open the lid to show him the delicious looking cake inside.

“A wise choice. It looks good enough to eat.”

“That’s kinda the point.” Marinette giggled.

“It is, isn’t it?” he scratched the back of his head. Good enough to eat. It’s a flipping cake! Of course you would eat it! First he was late, then he forgot what he wanted to say when he saw her, and now he was looking like a complete idiot. They hadn’t even gotten to the party and he was already blowing it.

“So…” Marinette drummed her fingers on top of the box, “Are we still on for that dance?”

“Of course, unless you don’t want to that is…” Goodness, Adrien, stop talking sooner! A yes would have sufficed! Why are you trying to screw this up?!

“I do want to,” She answered. Her face was just as red as his own.

They pulled up to the party and Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief. Adrien grabbed his present for Nino and he and Marinette walked in together.

“Dudes!” Nino ran up to greet them, “So glad you made it.”

“Happy birthday, Nino!”

“We weren’t going to miss this.” Marinette held out the cake, “Where do you want this?”

“Just over with the rest of the food. Thanks for bringing it!”

“It was nothing.” She went over to set the cake on the table. Adrien couldn’t help watching her go.

Nino wrapped an arm around him with a devious smirk. “So...you came here with Marinette?”

“Yes...and?” Adrien didn’t want to get into this right now. He was just trying to have fun and celebrate his best friend’s birthday.

“Adrien...bro...this is sorta a date isn’t it?”

“Not formally a date. I picked her up and I promised her a dance later and I’m going to take her home afterwards too so if you wanna call that a date then…” this was sounding a lot like a date.

“Proud of you.” Nino ruffled his hair. “Who knew it would only take you repeatedly writing lines on a chalkboard to bring about romantic revelations.”

“Yes, fine, you and Alya were right. Things have developed and I’m planning on asking her out properly later. Today though is about you. Here,” Adrien handed him his present, “Happy birthday, brother.”

“Thanks man,” they went around the party saying hi to everyone and playing some games that were set up. They ended up playing a game of human knots where everyone grabbed hands and tried to untangle themselves. By some force, probably Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien had to hold hands for ten minutes as they ducked under other peoples arms and hopped across one another in a hope to untangle the human knot they had formed.

The party was in full swing as everyone took to dancing or eating. Nino was having fun DJ-ing until Alya pushed him away from the turntable and pulled him onto the dance floor herself. Max took over as a familiar slow tune filled the momentary silence.

Couples started to pair off and Adrien looked over where Marinette was sitting idly sipping on some punch. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. “Hey,”

“Hey,” she smiled up at him and his brain started to short circuit. No! Stay focused!

“We wanna dance? I mean--I wanna dance--wait.”

_I am the worst._

“Adrien?” Marinette took his hand. “Do you want to dance?”

“Yes please,” he sighed in relief and led her out to the dance floor. He was so close to her that it was hard to think of anything but her. She was warm and smelled like sweet vanilla. He could faintly hear her humming along to the music.

It was a good thing her head was resting on his chest as they swayed so she couldn’t see his pure red face complete with obnoxiously dorky smile. He held her a little closer if that was possible. How had it taken him this long to realize how much he actually liked her? How deep his feelings of admiration and care for this small, kinda clumsy but extremely talented and sweet girl went?

He liked her. Liked her a lot. Sometime in the near future he would ask her out on a real date and hopefully she would say yes. Right now he was content with this. Dancing with a girl that was more than just a friend and had always been.

Unfortunately the song ended and they pulled back so they weren’t melded together but still holding one another. Neither spoke for the longest time. Either out of awkwardness or not wanting to break the comfortable silence they were encased in.

“That was--” “Thanks for--” they said at the same time.

“You go first” the said at the same time again. They laughed for a moment.

“You go.” Adrien said.

“Thanks for dancing with me.” her face was pink and she kept glancing back and forth between his face and her shoes. “You’re good at dancing. Not that I thought you were bad. Far from it! I just wanted to say that you are a good dancer and I liked dancing with you.”

“I liked dancing with you too.” he inclined his head closer to her own so their foreheads almost touched, “You’re a great dancer. I kinda wish the song didn’t end.”

Her eyes widened and Adrien started to panic. That was probably more than she needed to know.

“Me too.” she whispered a tiny smile on her blushing face, “I would have liked for it to go on even longer.”

Oh! Keep calm. Things are going well! Marinette-biggest-blue-eyes-imaginable-Dupain-Cheng was nestled comfortably in his arms long after the slow song had ended. She was staring at him with those baby blues and smiling that smile and blushing just as much as he was. It was great.

Eventually they did detach but Adrien kept hold of her hand as they walked around the party for the rest of the day. Nino opened the birthday card Marinette had made and gushed over how cool it was. Adrien was sure to give Marinette all the credit for the incredible card.

To think the real catalyst of this amazing day with Marinette started with that little card and Adrien insisting to pay her back for making it.

The party winded down and everyone started to head home. Adrien and Marinette said their goodbyes, wished Nino a happy birthday one more time and went back to the car. This time when they slid into the back of the car on the drive home they were leaning right against each other and laughing as they talked about the party they just left.

They pulled up to Marinette’s house and Adrien walked her inside. He had been having an internal debate about how far to take this goodbye. He nearly melted down with a simple kiss on the cheek last time he said bye to her. Could he go through with that again?

They got to the door and stood in silence. Marinette rocked back on her heels. “Well...I had a lot of fun today.”

“Me too.” he grinned back at her. “I’m glad we went together.”

“It did make it even better I think.” She twiddled her thumbs.

Now or never, Adrien! Just do it.

Quickly he leaned closer and pecked her cheek. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

Her face was positively glowing. Adrien wondered if he had misread something and took it too far. She wasn’t moving. Was she breathing? Oh please for all that is good in this world do not combust! He finally figured out his feelings for Marinette he didn’t want to be the reason she--

His own mind went blank when she grabbed his face in her soft hands and pressed a quick fleeting kiss to the tip of his nose.

Strange. He didn’t think this was how he would die but it was a good way to go.

“Goodnight, Adrien.” she said in a rush and stumbled back into her house. He pieced together the few remaining shreds of his brain and waved to her as she shut the door.

Adrien practically skipped back to the car. A smile so wide it hurt his cheeks but no force on earth could have removed.

_This is not how ‘just a friend’ works._

No. Adrien thought happily. Not just a friend. Not anymore.


End file.
